


Nocturnal

by suicide_candy_candy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin is a dick, M/M, but what did you expect?, connor is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicide_candy_candy/pseuds/suicide_candy_candy
Summary: Gavin is hitting on reader and reader doesn't appreciate it. Connor notices this and steps in.





	Nocturnal

You poured yourself a cup of coffee in the department's break room. With a content huff, you took a sip of the torrid liquid. You could finally take your mind off this stupid deviant hunt and relax. That is until Gavin trotted up beside you. Did he honestly think his stumbling, fuckboy stride was attractive? Whatever, you thought. He put his hand on the counter behind you, entering your personal space. Your face, as hard as you tried to stop it, folded into a scowl. 

"Hello," he drawled. 

"Hey, you need something?" You mumbled. 

"Your number."

"You have my number," You scooted away from him. 

"I have your work number. How bout you bless me with your personal number?:

"No."

"C'mon."

You glared at him, seething beneath the surface. Timidly, you felt your fingers press into the cup firmer. With a scoff, you tried to step around him. He, being the absolute dick he is, stepped in front of you. You felt your blood boil at his blocking of your path. 

"If you don't back off, I'm going to report you to HR," you stated boldly. 

"What for? I'm being polite!" 

Your eyebrows furrowed in rage. You considered throwing your hot coffee at him, but that seemed a bit extreme (and a waste of coffee, honestly). You took a deep breath as you glared at him, ready to push him out of your way. 

"Oh hey," he started, reaching to stroke your face, "your pupils are dilated. You know what that means, right? It means you like what you see. And right now you're looking at me, so that means you think I'm hot." 

You had to physically stop your arm from jerking, throwing the liquid in his face. 

"That is incorrect, Detective." 

Your eyes flashed to the direction of the familiar voice. Connor stood a few feet behind Gavin. Perfect posture, a noodle of hair out of place, a curious and assertive facial expression. The only perfect thing humanity had ever done was make androids. Utterly beautiful, intelligent, and immortal. Everything they wanted to be but never could. That's why humanity hates them, you always thought. 

"What do you want?" Gavin spun around. 

"Your observation about (Y/N)'s eyes are incorrect. (Y/N)'s pupils, I've noticed, are dilated even in medium to low light areas such as inside a building like we are now or outside on a particularly cloudy day. Since (Y/N) hasn't suffered from any cranial trauma in the past or recently, it can't be an underlying effect of that. (Y/N) also doesn't take recreational drugs often so it is unlikely that drug use is a reason. The most accurate conclusion for this is that (Y/N) has exceptional night vision." 

You smiled, looking away. He noticed things about you. Would that be considered a compliment? You swallowed, biting back your smile. 

"Well, no one asked you. Now mind your own business, freak," Gavin turned back to you. 

"You did," Connor continued. 

"What?" Gavin demanded.

"You asked me. You said 'What do you want?' " 

You couldn't help it this time. Air escaped from between your pursed lips. You cackled at Connor's intervention. You saw Gavin's cheeks turn red in anger. You set your cup down on the counter in case he tried anything. He stepped up to the android, pointing a finger in his face, biting his lip, looking for something menacing to threaten him with. 

"Don't fuck with me, you plastic piece of shit."

"My primary parts, that humans are able to touch, are a blend of silicon, Detective." 

Gavin shoved Connor. 

"Oh would you go away? You're worse than a child!" You shrieked. 

He glared at you before stomping out of the break room. Connor adjusted his tie in a routine way. You fiddled with the lid of your cup as you picked it up to drink out of it again. 

"Thank you, Con," You whispered. 

"I don't particularly enjoy Detective Reed's company. His way of treating you displeases me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I haven't received any damage reports from any of my components."

"Right... Let's go see if Hank is not doing what he's supposed to be doing again." 

Connor closed the space between you, holding his hand out vertically and flat. You smiled, placing your cup down on the counter again. You pressed your palm against his, his faux skin receding. You felt the smoothness of his fingers run along the skin of yours. You intertwined your fingers with his. 

"Your hand feels warm, (Y/N)."

"Hmm, I know," You hummed, your eyes closing briefly in comfort. 

"I enjoy your warmth." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first contribution to the D:BH fandom. I don't have anyone to beta read any of my works so if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a comment, kudos, or request if that's your fancy!


End file.
